Liver failure is a major cause of death in the U.S. There is a great need for a liver assist device for temporary support of liver failure patients. Algenix is developing a bioartificial liver to meet this critical need. As the first generation enters clinical trials, Algenix will develop a second generation device employing hepatocyte spheroids. These self-assembled spheroids exhibit long viability and enhanced liver functions in culture. The proposed work is to conduct a study of design parameters and to initiate animal trials using a rabbit liver failure model. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This project will develop a bioartificial liver for liver failure patients.